Pertemuan Sementara
by Doitsu21
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki ditinggalkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke hanya untuk misi! Tapi suatu hari Naruto merindukan Sasuke hingga ia bertekad untuk menemui Sasuke dan pada akhirnya mereka bertemu didalam hutan. Apakah yang akan terjadi pada mereka?


My Fanfiction. Don't read if you don't like!

Anime : Naruto Shippuden

Pairing : SasuNaru (Sasuke x Naruto) Yaoi Fanfiction

Disclaimer : OOC (Out Of Character) maap banget yah? /\, rated T tapi kayak rated M jadi ratednya ditengah-tengah rated T sama M aja ya?[trus ratednya jadi apaa? (µ°o°)µ ] ^^v.. Don't READ if you don't LIKE

Masashi Kishimoto© The Author of Naruto Shippuden

**Pertemuan Sementara**

**Naruto POV**

Malam hari di sebuah apartemen pada pukul 10.45 pm..

Adalah malam yang kelam untuk jiwa yang sepi, begitulah perumpamaan untuk seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang tengah ditinggalkan seorang seme-nya. Ya, dialah Naruto Uzumaki. Biasanya tiap malam selalu ada kata-kata yang lembut untuknya, belaian dikepalanya yang selalu membuatnya terbuai oleh belaian itu dan pelukan hangat dimalam hari untuknya. Tapi sekarang semua itu tak dapat Ia rasakan. Naruto merindukan kenangan bersama seme-nya tersebut. Sudah 2 hari Naruto ditinggalkan seme-nya. Ia berpikir panjang untuk dapat bertemu dengan seme-nya dan mengobati rasa rindunya pada sang seme.

"Aku harus menyusulnya! Bagaimanapun caranya aku akan berusaha untuk menemuinya" gumam Naruto

"Tapi, aku sudah dilarang untuk bertemu dengannya"

"Ah! Sudahlah aku akan menyusulnya!" kata Naruto bersemangat

Ia pun langsung mempersiapkan peralatan ninja untuk bertemu dengan sang seme. Naruto menyiapkan kantong yang berisi shuriken dan kunai yang biasa ditaruhnya dikantung celana belakangnya dan memakai pengikat kepala yang berlambang konoha. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto langsung melesat keluar dari apartemennya dan berlari menuju hutan.

**Sasuke POV**

"Hei Madara! Kita beristirahat dulu disini" pinta Sasuke

"Baiklah tuan" jawab Madara Uchiha

"Akhirnya kita istirahat juga!" girang Zetsu putih

"Huh.. Aku lelah sekali memburu Sanbi terus" keluh Zetsu hitam

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Madara yang melihat Sasuke menjauhi mereka yang sedang beristirahat dibawah pohon

"Aku mau mencari sungai disekitar sini" jawab Sasuke dingin

"Baiklah" jawab Madara lemas

Akhirnya Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Madara dan Zetsu yang sedang beristirahat. Setelah 10 menit mencari sungai akhirnya Sasuke menemukan sebuah sungai kecil yang mengalir. Sasuke langsung mendekat ke sungai tersebut dan mencuci wajahnya.

**Naruto and Sasuke POV**

"Srak..srak!"

"Siapa disana?" Tanya Sasuke

"Srak..srak-srakk!" suara tersebut makin mendekat kearah Sasuke

Sasuke pun melompat setinggi 2m lalu menerjang kearah semak-semak yang bergerak dan menduduki perut seseorang.

"Naruto?" kata Sasuke heran

"Sasuke! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga" jawab Naruto girang lalu memeluk seme-nya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kalau Madara dan Zetsu melihatmu? Ini kan sudah malam"

"Ssstt! Tenang saja. Aku kesini hanya untuk bertemu denganmu Sasuke" jawab Naruto enteng lalu melepaskan pelukannya

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin melepaskan kerinduanku padamu Sasuke" jawab Naruto

Sasuke berdiri lalu bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang besar lalu Naruto bergeser sedikit dan menduduki perut seme-nya

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kata Sasuke kaget

Naruto tidak menjawab apapun tiba-tiba Naruto langsung mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lembut dan perlakuan Naruto itu membuat wajah Sasuke kaget

"Naruto!" bentak Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Biasanya kau menyukai ini kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Jangan berperilaku seenaknya pada ku!"

"Lalu? Apa kau tidak merindukan aku?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu" jawab Sasuke pelan

"Sasuke, lakukanlah" pinta Naruto

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Naruto yang sudah menggoda hasratnya dan menidurkannya direrumputan yang dikelilingi semak-semak.

Naruto hanya bias pasrah, dia menikmati semua perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke dan menariknya agar mereka lebih dekat lagi.

Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto sementara tangan kirinya membuka resleting baju Naruto perlahan dan tangan kanannya mengelus rambut kuning Naruto.

Setelah resleting baju Naruto terbuka, Sasuke memindahkan bibirnya dan menjelajahi tubuh Naruto dimulai dari tengkuk leher Naruto.

"Ahh~ Sasukee…" desah Naruto

Sasuke mengabaikan desahan Naruto dan masih memberikan gigitan kecil pada leher Naruto sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah pada leher Naruto.

Tak puas pada leher Naruto, Sasuke menurunkan lagi bibirnya ke dada bidang Naruto.

"Sasuke? A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kaget Naruto

"Kau diam saja. Jangan banyak bicara!" kata Sasuke

Sasuke pun melanjutkan aksinya. Dia masih berkutat dengan dada bidang Naruto. Bibirnya melumat sebuah tonjolan yang mengeras di dada bidang Naruto sedangkan tangan kanan Sasuke memilin tonjolan keras yang bagian kanan.

"Sasukee~~ Ahh~" desah Naruto dengan wajahnya yang memerah

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab apapun, dia masih sibuk melanjutkan aksinya

Karena kurang puas dengan dada Naruto, Sasuke turun ke level 3 dari permainannya yaitu perut Naruto. Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto akan menggelinjang kalau perutnya diciumi olehnya.

Sasuke segera minciumi perut Naruto, menggigitnya, dan menjilatnya hingga terdapatlah bekas berwarna merah dimana-mana.

"Sasukee~ lakukanlah langsung! Jangan berbasa-basi terus!" pinta Naruto yang kelelahan menahan rasa gelinya

"Lakukan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke pura-pura innocent dengan berwajah dingin

"Jangan bohong padaku Sasuke. Aku tahu kau menginginkannya. Aku pun juga begitu" kata Naruto dengan riang

"Hmm.. Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Sasuke kembali

"Isshhh.. kau banyak tanya Sasuke" keluh Naruto kesal

"Hmm.. Baiklah terserah kau saja" jawab Sasuke

Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya tersebut. Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto dan menyelipkan lidah Sasuke kedalam mulut Naruto hingga akhirnya lidah mereka saling bertautan.

Tapi tidak untuk kedua tangan Sasuke, tangan kiri Sasuke memilin-milin tonjolan keras di dada Naruto sedangkan tangan kirinya membuka resleting celana oranye Naruto perlahan.

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah akibat perlakuan Sasuke sedangkan kedua tangan Naruto mencengkram kuat-kuat rerumputan.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah dinginnya

"Anytime, I'm ready honey" jawab Naruto lembut sambil memegang pipi Sasuke

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menurunkan pakaian bawahannya dan menancapkan miliknya kedalam lubang Naruto dengan sekali hentakan.

"Arrppphhh!" belum selesai Naruto berteriak Sasuke langsung mengunci mulut Naruto dengan ciuman panasnya

"Jangan terlalu keras berteriak! Bagaimana kalau Madara dan Zetsu menemukan kita?" bisik Sasuke

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar kaget tadi. Kenapa kau tidak memberi aba-aba padaku?" tanya Naruto

"Aku sudah tidak sabar. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu seutuhnya Naruto. Aku tidak mau kau jadi milik orang lain selain aku, seme-mu sendiri!"

Jawaban Sasuke membuat hati cowok berambut pirang tersebut meledak-ledak, seperti petasan kembang api yang dinyalakan pada saat musim semi. Betapa bahagianya hati Naruto mendengar ucapan tersebut dari seme-nya sendiri.

"Sasuke… Terimakasih kau telah mencintaiku, menyayangiku dan perhatian padaku. Aku merasa sangat beruntung memilikimu" ucap Naruto sambil membelai pipi Sasuke

"Mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Sasuke

"Ya.. Lakukanlah sepuas hatimu Sasuke" ucap Naruto

Sasuke kembali melakukan aksi liarnya tersebut, ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan agar Naruto tidak kembali mengerang keras seperti tadi.

"Naruto, punyamu cepat sekali mengerasnya" kata Sasuke sambil melihat dan memegangi batang kepunyaan Naruto

"Ahh~ Sa..suke~" erang Naruto

Sasuke mengabaikan erangan Naruto, ia masih sibuk dengan tindakan liarnya. Sasuke meremas-remas kepunyaan Naruto dan tindakan Sasuke itu membuat Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya.

Sasuke masih menggenjot Naruto dengan perlahan dan..

"Sa-suke~ la-lakukan-lah de-dengan cepat!" pinta Naruto dengan berbicara terbata-bata

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Naruto" jawab Sasuke dingin

Sasuke langsung mempercepat temponya. Kali ini Sasuke melakukannya benar-benar sangat liar, ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan sangat cepat sampai-sampai Sasuke mengeluarkan cairannya kedalam tubuh Naruto dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak begitu juga dengan Naruto, ia juga mengeluarkan cairannya hingga menyemprot kearah tubuh Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke~ maaf cairanku telah membasahi tubuhmu" ucap Naruto pelan

Sasuke masih menggenjot tubuh Naruto dengan cepat dan Sasuke makin banyak mengeluarkan cairannya hingga meluap dan menetes ke rerumputan yang mereka tiduri.

Hari pun makin malam, suasana malam sangat mendukung mereka untuk melakukan hubungan tersebut. Kini rumput tempat alas mereka basah dengan keringat dan cairan mereka. Jaket dan celana oranye Naruto kini sudah tidak menutupi tubuh Naruto. Wajah Naruto kelihatan lemas dan masih memerah, tubuh Naruto penuh dengan cap merah dimana-mana dan Sasuke masih menancapkan batang kejantanannya dan sudah memperlambat temponya karena kelelahan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik batangnya dengan cepat.

"Mmmmmmhhhhh!" erang Naruto didalam mulut Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu mencium Naruto

"S-sasuke… ke-kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kau melakukannya juga"

"Apa?"

Sasuke berdiri lalu tiduran dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan Naruto dan membentuk posisi 69 dengan Naruto

"Aku ingin kau melahap semuanya!" pinta Sasuke

"B-baiklah Sasuke.." jawab Naruto dengan lemahnya

"3..2..1!"

Sasuke langsung melahap batang kepunyaan Naruto dengan cepat hingga semuanya masuk terlahap olehnya. Begitu juga Naruto, ia juga melahap punya Sasuke tapi hanya setengahnya karena Naruto tidak bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, karena Naruto tidak bisa melahap semuanya akhirnya Sasuke menghentakan pinggulnya dan kepunyaan Sasuke akhirnya masuk semua kedalam mulut Naruto.

"Harrgghh… Ha-hahukee~" erang Naruto kesakitan

Sasuke makin tidak peduli dengan erangan Naruto yang kedengaran tidak jelas itu. Sasuke mengulum dan menyedot kepunyaan Naruto dengan penuh nafsu begitu juga dengan Naruto, ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti seme-nya.

**Madara POV**

"Hei Zetsu, apa kau lihat Sasuke?" tanya Madara

"Aku tidak lihat" kata Zetsu putih

"Aku juga tidak lihat" sambung Zetsu hitam

"Aku akan mencarinya. Kau tunggulah disini barangkali Sasuke sudah kembali" ucap Madara lalu menghilang

**Sasuke and Naruto POV**

Sudah berjam-jam mereka melakukan itu. Akhirnya Naruto sudah tidak berdaya, tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun karena kelelahan bahkan untuk berbicara saja Naruto pun tidak kuat. Akhirnya dengan ada setengah chakra Sasuke memberikan sedikit chakranya kepada Naruto.

"Naruto, bicaralah!" kata Sasuke membangunkan Naruto

"Sasu-ke…" ucap Naruto lemas

"Aku akan membawamu jauh dari sini. Aku tidak mau kau ditemukan oleh Madara dan Zetsu"

Sasuke membawa Naruto pergi jauh. Entah Sasuke mau membawa Naruto kemana. Sasuke tetap menggendong Naruto dan pergi menjauhi Madara dan Zetsu.

**Zetsu POV**

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali!" keluh Zetsu putih

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Zetsu hitam

"Apa sebaiknya kita susul saja ya? Aku bosan disini" keluh Zetsu putih

"Terserahlah. Ayo kita susuli mereka"

Akhirnya Zetsu beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi kearah Madara pergi

**Sasuke and Naruto POV**

"Naruto, kau masih sadar?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggendong Naruto dan berlari

"Ya.. Sa-sasuke.." jawab Naruto lemas

"Sudahlah jangan berkata apa-apa lagi. Simpan semua tenaga dan chakramu!" tegas Sasuke

"Hmmh.." jawab Naruto pelan dan seraya mengangguk.

Setelah 1 jam Sasuke berlari mencari tempat yang aman akhirnya Sasuke sampai ke Konohagakure untuk mengembalikan Naruto ke apartemennya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Naruto

"Sudahlah, aku akan mengembalikanmu ke apartemenmu"

"Aku tidak mau kembali kesana!"

"Kenapa? Kau harus kembali ke apartemenmu dan menjalankan hidupmu seperti biasanya"

"Tidak! Aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu Sasuke"

"…" Sasuke terdiam dan masih berjalan kearah apartemen Naruto. Beruntung hari masih dengan suasana malam Sasuke bisa menyelinap ke Konoha dan mengembalikan Naruto ke tempatnya.

Ketika sampai di apartemen Naruto yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 am…

"Sasuke! Aku tidak mau sendirian disini tanpamu!" jerit Naruto sambil memegang kuat-kuat baju Sasuke

"Aku akan kembali. Percayalah padaku Naruto" kata Sasuke sambil menidurkan Naruto dikasurnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto yang tidak memakai sehelai benang pun dengan selimut yang ada dekat kasur lalu pergi keluar dari apartemen juga Konoha.

"Sasuke bodoh!" keluh Naruto lalu tertidur.

**Sasuke POV**

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto Uzumaki" gumam Sasuke sambil berlari ke hutan dan kembali ke tempat Zetsu dan Madara.

**~The End~**

Author (Doitsu21) : Huaaahhhh… akhirnya selesai juga ni fict yaoi. Hohoho =o=

Zetsu putih : Woy Author! Gue dikemanain? Masa gue muncul cuma pertengahan doing siiihhh?

Author (Doitsu21) : Lu mah kagak penting. Lu cuma jadi figuran aja di fict gue, hehehe ^^v

Zetsu hitam : Kita emang kagak penting dicerita ini kawan *nepuk pundak Zetsu putih*

Madara Uchiha : Gua kemanaaa? *sharingan mode*

Author (Doitsu21) : Kalian cuma figure (¬o¬)


End file.
